Titania
.]] Titania is a demon in the series. History Titania is derived from the fairy queen character in 's play " ", which in traditional folklore had no name. While considered beautiful and delicate, Shakespeare portrays her in the play as a very proud fairy, with powers that easily match those of her husband Oberon. Due to the massive success of the play and its status as a classic, Titania is used to name the fairy queen in many other works of fiction. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Fairy Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Mahoutsukai Race, Boss (NG+) *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Fairy Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Lovers Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Empress Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fairy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Devil Survivor 2: Fairy Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II Titania's sprite, particularly the body and dress, serve as the basis for some other female demons such as Nyx or Hecate. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Titania is encountered in Yoyogi Park, where she is in charge of the fairies stationed there. Having been driven insane by Sakahagi's presence, she has several Pixies warp intruders back to a certain point if they run into them. After the defeat of Sakahagi, Titania and Oberon express their appreciation, and the fairies return to normal. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Titania can be contracted on Shibuya field. She acts as a boss with Oberon in the silver-level instance of Shibuya Quartz. She also possesses a unique feature that reduces damage taken from other fairies. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Titania, along with Oberon, are random encounter enemies who appear in the Sector Delphinus-styled areas of Sector Grus. Recruiting the two and bringing them back to the fairy village in Sector Antlia is the objective of one of the EX Missions High Pixie gives you. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Titania begins appearing near the endgame as a random enemy encounter, and possesses the MAG Drainer skill that can petrify the demon with the highest magnetite cost. In the 3DS remake, a variant Titania with a pink palette swap can be purchased from Nemechi (dango form), and costs 150 D-Souls. This version is more powerful with different spells, and be used in Mystic Change as an alternate source for the Royal Pocket, a powerful gun exclusive to Nemissa. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. King Abaddon'' Titania appears alongside her husband Oberon during an optional sidequest, reprising their roles in "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Intent on making him her new consort, Titania traps Raidou in fairy land. Oberon offers him his freedom in exchange for restoring Titania's faithfulness, but reneges on his deal after Raidou complies, deciding to keep him as his page. The couple then fight Raidou together. After Raidou wins, both Oberon and Titania are available for fusion or to recruit. ''Persona 3'' To reference her role in "A Midsummer Night's Dream", the protagonist can use the Fusion Spell, Summer Dream when Titania is paired up with Oberon. Summer Dream creates random effects upon execution. ''Persona 4'' Titania returns as a Persona that can be fused or alternatively obtained through Shuffle Time in the Marukyu Striptease or the Void Quest. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Titania first appears in a group of two, hiding in a treasure node in the Brutes Base at Ajna. After the Karma Temple becomes accessible the party can return to Coordinate 136 where they will find the remaining HipHop Brother, Pyro Jack. Should they choose to help him find the key to open the chest, Titania will appear on the 3F - Transit floor. Approaching her and trying to talk will cause her to start speaking to herself before noticing the party's presence. After threatening to shove the Sugar Key into certain bodily orifices, she will attack. The Sugar Key is dropped after her defeat. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Titania is a unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Io Nitta before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. Titania is regarded as being one of the most useful demons in the entire game. If fused correctly, she can become immune to every type of attack save for Almighty, a feat that can only be accomplished by fellow demons Metatron and Purple Mirror. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire = Strong |Ice = Strong |Electricity = Strong |Wind = Strong |Expel = - |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = - |Paralyze = - |Stone = - |Strain = - |Sleep = - |Charm = (300%) |Mute = - |Fear = - |Bomb = - |Rage = - |Skill1 = Maziodyne |Skill2 = Mediarahan |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Thunder Reign |D-Skill2 = Amrita |D-Skill3 = Mana Gain |Item1 = Fairy Dust |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Chakra Drop |Password = KrCgKrDpfaHcK+fL 76TJUPDJN$DHKrD% }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire=Resist |Ice=Resist |Electricity=Resist |Force=Resist |Expel=- |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance=- |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Maziodyne |Effect1= Heavy Electric damage to all enemies |Cost1= 32 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Mediarahan |Effect2= Fully restores HP to all allies |Cost2= 40 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Mana Surge |Effect3=Increases max MP by 30% |Cost3= Passive |Level3=72 |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Alternate design (3DS ver.) ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Off the Map'' Summonable Ally ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' |Cost5=Passive |Effect5=Recovery-type skills become twice as effective at recovering HP. |Level5=54 |Skill6=Ice Amp |Cost6=Passive |Effect6=Ice damage output is increased by 50%. |Level6=56 }} ''FES'' / Portable |Cost5 = Passive |Effect5 = Recovery-type skills become twice as effective at recovering HP. |Level5 = 52 |Skill6 = Ice Amp |Cost6 = Passive |Effect6 = Ice damage output is increased by 50%. |Level6 = 54 }} ''Persona 4'' |Cost5=Passive |Effect5=Recovers 4% of max HP on each turn, except for "1 More." |Level5=31 |Skill6=Mind Charge |Cost6=15 SP |Effect6=The next Fire, Ice, Electrical, Wind, or Almighty magic attack will be 2.5 times greater in power. Self. |Level6=32 }} ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Fire=Null |Ice=Null |Elec=Null |Force=Null |Mystic=-- |Racial=Fairy Dust |Skill1=Recarmloss* |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1=-- |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote=I am Titania, queen of the Fairies. It is such a pleasure to meet you. |FusingQuote=Have you moved on to another woman? You are just like my fickle husb... Oh, never mind. }} Gallery Trivia *In Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, a special conversation can be had between Titania and Oberon. In a battle, if Raidou has one of them summoned in a battle against the other, then a conversation between them will either start automatically or upon negotiation. *Although named differently, Titania's design of the Megami Tensei series may have inspired , the fairy queen from , which was published and localized by Atlus. Interestingly, there is a human nation named " " in the game that rarely communicates with the fairy land. *Titania is typically a mid-to-high level demon whose usefulness allows her to be carried well beyond her level. At the core, she is always better than her husband, Oberon, even if she has a lower base level. In combat, she fits the healer or mage archetype. Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons